The Other Side Of Life
by chibiwolfgurl
Summary: Hilary is abused by her drugaddict mother. can Kai help her and her younger brothers survive? or will he be too late? R
1. Chapter 1

CWG: may be oneshot…we'll see if it works out or not.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR HILARY'S MADE UP FAMILY! (She has a mom, and two twin brothers who are 5 years old: Sora and Loki)

Anyways, that's all I have to say for now…so I'll shut up and let you read...

♦♦♦♦

**Introduction:**

No one could hear her screams of pain as Hilary's body was thrown down the stairs. Her mother sneered from the top of the stairs at the girl's petite form. "You worthless little slut. That'll teach you to break curfew." The woman muttered as she turned away from the brunette. Hilary let the tears stream down her face as she whimpered quietly.

The truth was she hadn't done anything wrong. She fell asleep at Tyson's dojo and was unfortunate to get home after her already high mother. Hilary waited desperately for the woman to leave her sight before getting up and limping to her room. She looked out her window and searched the darkness for signs of comfort for her aching body.

She thought about her friends and what they would be doing at that moment. Tyson, she thought, would be complaining to his grandfather about diets and training. She knew that Ray would be ignoring them from where he sat on the couch reading a book. Max would probably be having dinner with his father talking about anything they wanted. Kenny would be talking to Dizzy about his homework but she had no idea what Kai would be doing then. None of her friends knew what pain she went through every night. The abuse she was put through by her poor excuse of a mother.

Looking back in the direction of Tyson's dojo she noticed the silhouette of a familiar figure dancing across the walls. 'Kai…' Hilary thought to herself. She watched as the shadow jumped over the dojo wall and walk silently like a ghost down the street. She had seen him leave at night many times before but tonight seemed different. He seemed to be less cautious then usual like he knew she could see him.

Hilary stared into the darkness and let her mahogany eyes focus before listening to hear the faint sound of her mother's breathing in the distant. After concluding that the woman and her brothers were asleep, Hilary slipped out of her window. She jumped to the ground and ran as fast as her soar legs could carry her. Within minutes she found herself facing the one person she was hoping to see. His crimson eyes widened in shock as she called out to him.

"Kai! Wait up!" she hissed through the darkness. Without thinking she ran straight up to the boy and smiled. "What are you doing out here? Sneaking out again?" she asked playfully but her smile faded as she realized how stupid and reckless she had been. She was standing in her pajamas under the street light and even with the shadows that were cast on her pale face anyone could see the bruises painted on her body.

"Hilary…?" was all he could manage to say as he took in the damage. Hilary mentally kicked herself. All her crying had made the bruises even more visible since it had washed away the layers of makeup she used each day. Now the one person she loved the most in the entire world was able to see past her barriers. Her mahogany eyes seem to plead silently to the stunned captain. Kai stared at her intently as she slipped back quickly into darkness.

"Who did that to you?" he asked. Hilary could hear his voice crack and his eyes darken.

'Is he really worried about me? So much for heartless Kai.' She thought to herself before she shook her head and answered his question. "It's nothing, Kai. I…fell." Such a cliché line and anyone could see she was lying. Hilary stared at the ground trying to avoid the gaze of those piercing crimson eyes.

"Hilary," Kai's voice filled her ears and she glanced up, shocked at the tenderness the sound had, "Please tell me who did this to you." His voice pleaded in her ear and Hilary jumped as she felt his cold hands carefully brush against her cheek. She hadn't even seen him move towards her so she was suddenly very self conscious.

"Kai, I…" Hilary tried to focus on the sound that erupted from her dry throat. She was shocked at how weak her voice was. She hated that effect the older boy had on her and instantly blushed before backing away again.

A faint sound erupted from the distance and interrupted the teenagers' 'conversation'. Hilary looked towards the sound in terror not caring that Kai would see her reaction.

"I, got to go. See ya." She muttered quickly before running towards her house. Her heart raced wildly as she bolted down the road. She had heard the sound of a scream. No matter how quiet it had been, Hilary heard it as if she were in the same room with the victim.

'Oh god, don't let me be too late.' Her mind screamed as she charged through her window and down the hall to where she heard crying. She swung the wooden door open to see her younger twin brothers and mother in the room.

"Sora? Oh my god! GET OFF HIM!" Hilary screamed at the woman as she realized what was happening. The younger of the two twins, Loki was sitting on the floor crying, as his small body shook with fear. Hilary couldn't see her other brother, Sora anywhere but knew all too well where he was.

"You annoying brat. Stop looking like your father. It sickens me to see his face in this house. Just die already." Hilary heard her mother muttering as she tightened her grip on Sora's neck.

"I SAID GET OFF! STOP IT!" Hilary screamed as she shoved the woman away and took hold of her little brother. Loki stopped crying and ran over to Hilary as well. Loki looked into the dull fading green eyes of his twin and began to cry again. Sora was loosing consciousness but at least Hilary could keep him safe for now.

"Loki go!" Hilary yelled to him as she picked up Sora's small body. Hilary led the boy out of the house and didn't stop running until the house was out of sight. Loki had stopped crying but Hilary could still see him panicking. She shifted Sora's weight and motioned for her brother to follow her. She didn't know where to go and soon found herself in a nearby park. Loki sat on a swing as Hilary tried to wake up Sora.

"Sora? Sora, please wake up. Come on." Hilary whispered to the small boy. She couldn't help but notice her mother was right, he did look like her father. The boys both had his green eyes and hair. Sora had short brown hair with blood red streaks whereas Loki's hair was down to his shoulders. Tears began to stream down Hilary's face as she looked at his pale face.

"Why did this have to happen to us? What did we do to deserve this?" She muttered darkly to no one in particular. She looked up as she realized Loki's swing wasn't squeaking anymore. She looked back and saw her brother staring into the darkness.

"Loki?" Hilary began but couldn't help but gasp in shock as a familiar figure came out of the shadows.

"Kai." Was all she could whisper before tears began to fall again.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: That's chapter 1. yeah I decided to make this a story. So what'd you think so far? R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

CWG: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying this story!

DISCLAIMER: I never owned Beyblade and never will. (smiles)

So I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Anyways on with the show…er story…

♦♦♦♦

**Explanations:**

"Kai." Hilary whispered through her tears again.

She watched as the boy ran a hand through his two toned blue hair and sighed. His crimson eyes seemed to hold every emotion you could think of but he didn't say a word. Hilary held Sora close to her body and let her hair cast a shadow on her tear stained face. She could hear Kai's footsteps over the dry leaves and waited for him to demand an explanation. She was shocked when she noticed he was sitting next to her and looking over Sora with concern.

"How long has he been out?" he asked breaking the deafening silence of the park. Hilary could hear Loki stand up and knew he was suspicious of Kai but ignored her brother and answered.

"About twenty minutes, I think." She muttered as she glanced into the crimson eyes she adored so much. She noticed them flash in anger at the sight of the red finger marks around Sora's bare neck but his facial expression was blank.

"We should get him to the hospital." Kai stated as he stood up. Hilary just stared at him in shock.

"I cant," she began. Noticing Kai's confused expression she explained, "What will I tell them: This is my brother. He's unconscious right now because our psychotic mother decided to strangle him tonight. I just can't do that Kai."

"That's exactly what you'll tell them. Hilary, why haven't you said anything to the police or Mr. Dickenson or anyone for that matter?" Kai demanded. He softened his tone as he saw the pain written on Hilary's face. She had stood up now as well with Sora still in her arms.

"You just don't understand, Kai." She hissed and stared at the ground. She didn't want to be rude to Kai but he really had no idea what would happen.

"Hilary I'm trying to understand. Why didn't you say anything? Why would you let someone hurt you and your little brothers?" Kai tried to reason. He noticed he had said too much when Loki kicked his leg.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HILARY PROTECTS US! DON'T YOU EVER ACCUSE HER LIKE THAT AGAIN! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" the boy yelled. His green eyes glared at Kai and he had clenched his fists. Hilary put a hand on the boy's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Loki, it's alright. Really. Don't worry. Kai, just hear me out." She waited to see Kai nod before continuing, "I wanted to tell someone, but if anyone found out about our mother she would be sent away. Kai, my father left us when I was four years old. We'd have no where to go so most likely we would have to go into foster care." She didn't have to continue. Kai understood perfectly. If that happened Hilary would most likely be separated from her brothers.

Kai felt tears stinging his own eyes but fought them back. He wouldn't let Hilary suffer so much. Even if he'd never admit it he was completely in love with the brunette. He had been since the day they met. He was so dazzled by her beauty that he didn't know what to do and of course chose to ignore her completely. He would never have guessed that this was the life Hilary lived at home.

"Hilary. I understand what you're saying, but I can't just sit back while this happens." He stated staring confidently into her eyes. 'She deserves better than this.' Kai thought to himself.

"Kai you can't possibly understand, I'm sorry but please don't say or do anything, please." Hilary muttered trying not to let Kai stay involved. She was shocked when she saw his crimson eyes widen in despair as she tried to cast him away.

"I understand better than you may think, Hil." He muttered. Hilary looked at him in confusion and watched as he untied his magnificent scarf revealing a scar going the entire length of his neck. Both Loki and Hilary gasped as they realized that the scar would never heal.

"How…?" Hilary managed as she tried not to stare.

"Let's just say there are more ways to strangle someone besides with your hands." Kai muttered as he re positioned his scarf.

Loki looked around a bit before sitting on the ground patiently trying to think. Hilary noticed that her brother's suspicion had faded and replaced with admiration. She couldn't help but smirk slightly before she heard a faint grunt of discomfort coming from the boy in her arms.

"Sora!" Hilary stated as she looked into the groggy eyes of her little brother. The boy shook his head slightly causing his hair to fall in his face and coughed a bit. Hilary hugged him and cried in relief. Loki was back on his feet and staring at his brother in shock. Kai simply stood back and let the family have a moment alone.

"Hil? Loki?" Sora managed to croak as Hilary placed him on his feet. Loki couldn't help but hug his brother causing the two to fall to the ground.

"Looks like you don't need a hospital after all." Kai muttered as he turned to leave. He was surprised when Hilary grabbed his arm.

"Kai. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't showed up. Thank you so much." She mumbled as she looked at the ground. Kai simply smiled slightly before lifting her chin.

"Hilary, I'm just glad you're all alright, but I don't want you going back to that house. You guys are staying at my apartment, got it?" he replied as he kissed Hilary's forehead lightly. She didn't have to say a word, the twins were instantly into the idea of spending time with Kai and of course Hilary didn't mind that at all. She simply nodded and gave her infamous bright smile to show her appreciation.

The four all walked silently down the dark street as the sun began to rise slightly in the east.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: Okay so that was Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon, but be sure to tell me what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

CWG: I'm incredibly happy that people are enjoying this story! Your reviews help brighten up my day! I love you all. (Hugs random people who happen to be walking by). Oh yeah I should probably warn you all that Kai is going to be OOC and Hilary might be as well. I'm extremely happy that people like Hilary's brothers as well. They're are so adorable I had to put them in my story.

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR ITS CHARACTERS!

But anyways I hope you enjoy…(Drum roll)…CHAPTER 3! (Crickets chirping) yeah I'm done…

♦♦♦♦

**Running Away:**

As the sun began to rise over the horizon Hilary and Kai found themselves carrying the twins back to Kai's apartment. To Hilary's surprise Kai didn't complain at all when she asked for him to carry Loki but then again everything about Kai was a surprise. Hilary couldn't help but wonder what Kai had been put through in his past. There were so many secrets behind his barriers starting with the origin of that scar. Hilary watched carefully as Kai shifted Loki from where the boy slept in his arm and noticed a red line under one of his arm guards. It was then she knew that the scar on his neck was just one of many the crimson eyed beauty had hidden.

Kai felt her mahogany eyes on him and glanced over. As their eyes met he noticed how distant hers were. "Hilary?" he asked softly to the brunette. The girl broke from her trance and stared up at him curiously.

"What is it Kai?" she asked flashing a bright smile. Kai winced inwardly as he felt how fake her smile was and looked at the ground.

"It's going to be okay, Hil. I promise." He stated more to himself than to the girl. She nodded and he felt her eyes lighten and her genuine smile come back for a second.

"I know." Hilary muttered in reply.

The rest of the trip was filled with a comfortable silence. Neither of the teens knew what to talk about. Hilary had tried once or twice to ask him about training but Kai was back to his normal self, giving one word answers. When they got to the building Kai opened the doors and they placed the twins on his bed. Hilary looked around the room trying to take in her surroundings. It wasn't anything she expected. She figured since it was Kai the place would be proper and tidy, but in reality the place was what you'd expect out of a normal teenager's room.

There were clothes piled up in a corner and soda cans were stacked up in towers like building blocks on the counter. The fridge was vacant and the walls were covered in band posters. He had a stereo with every type of Alternative and Rock CDs sitting on a coffee table in front of a futon. There were also a lot of movies stacked neatly next to the DVD player and Hilary couldn't help but notice the wide variety.

"Wow…" was all she could say as she looked around. Kai looked at her strangely and she couldn't help but chuckle when she saw his face had a slight red tint to it.

"What do you mean 'Wow'?" he asked. she noticed his eyes glance around self consciously.

"Nothing. It's just I guess being here reminds me of how little I know about you." She answered trying to let the boy know she wasn't trying to be rude. She watched as Kai smirked slightly and sat on the futon. He motioned for her to sit beside him and as she did she noticed how warm his body was. She resisted the urge to sit in his lap and just tried to focus on collecting the warmth.

"What would you like to know?" Kai whispered in her ear. She heard him chuckle slightly as they both realized that she was blushing.

"What would you like to tell me?" Hilary countered trying not to seem too nosy. She noticed she was successful when his eyes softened and he began to speak again.

"Everything." He stated bluntly. Hilary chuckled and repositioned herself so she could stare into Kai's crimson eyes. When he saw she was comfortable he began his story.

"I was born in Russia. My mother's name was Natasha Petrovna, and my father's name was Damion Hiwatari." He stopped as he noticed Hilary's eyes longing to ask a question, "Yes?"

"Were they in love?" she asked shyly. He smirked and nodded in response.

"Yes, Hilary my parents were in love. They were even married. They even seemed to love me, they're annoying little child, very much. Unfortunately not everything can be perfect. My grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari was obsessed with power. He believed that I was born to be his perfect soldier."

"But your parents wouldn't do something like that!" Hilary exclaimed. She seemed upset at the idea of anyone being used like that but Kai continued anyway.

"My parents didn't let him get his way, Hilary. But he did anyway. You see, my parents died in a car accident when I was only about five years old. My grandfather got full custody of me." Kai waited a minute to let his words sink in.

"So he took you away and made you into a 'perfect soldier'?" Hilary asked worriedly. Kai nodded and she gasped in shock.

"I lived at the abbey for around eight years. When I was thirteen I ran away and came here to Japan. And I'm sure Tyson has told you about how I came to meet them." Kai finished. He stared at Hilary letting her mahogany eyes pierce through him. She was trying to understand everything and he knew it'd be only a matter of time before she asked him the inevitable.

"Then the scar on your neck was from…"

"The man in the abbey, Boris." Kai finished for her. Kai smiled slightly at the girl and wiped a tear that had escaped from her eyes. She was shocked to see she had cried at all but soon let them more fall.

"I had no idea." Hilary sobbed. To her surprise Kai held her close to him. She was finally able to feel the warmth of his body and smell his unique aroma of bittersweet cinnamon. She smiled slightly as he quieted her with his lovely voice.

"Hilary, none of this is your fault. You have no control over what happened in my past or even what your mother has been doing to you." Kai whispered. She nodded but didn't move from his arms.

"Kai." a new voice said shyly. Both teens jumped at the sound and looked to see both Sora and Loki muttering in their sleep. Kai smirked slightly and Hilary laughed as the boys smiled at their dreams.

"Hilary. What if you all came to stay here? I don't have much but I'm sure if I asked, Mr. Dickenson would give us some furniture. Would you like that? I mean if you'd rather somewhere else I'd under—" Kai started but Hilary cut him off. She smiled brightly at him and they both forgot to breathe for a second as she held a finger to his mouth.

"Kai, I'd love that. I'm sure they'd like it too considering you are their new hero and all." She answered and chuckled as they glanced at the sleeping boys.

Kai let a smile play across his lips as he stared confidently into Hilary's mahogany eyes.

"Kai, could you bring me to my house? I want to get some clothes and stuff since we'll be staying here for a while." Hilary asked quietly. Both teens knew she really didn't want to go but she was right. Hilary and the twins would need clothes and would probably want to grab a few personal items. Kai nodded and they both looked over at the two sleeping forms.

"They'll be fine. They will probably be asleep until later tonight." Hilary stated. As she said that Kai simply nodded and walked with the brunette slowly out of the apartment. The walked outside and Hilary noticed a black car waiting at the sidewalk. She didn't think much of it until she noticed Kai unlock the doors.

"Kai, this is your car?" she asked in disbelief. Kai simply gave a defensive look as if trying to say, 'you got a problem with it?' causing her to laugh. The car was a black Mustang GT with a design in the form of a red phoenix running along the side. Hilary stared admiring the detail of the design and noticed right away the small symbols on the steering wheel that read, 'Dranzer'.

Hilary decided not to say anything about it and climbed into the passenger side. Kai looked at her again in confusion, but she just smiled at him so he turned the car on. They pulled up to Hilary's house and both hesitated to move. Hilary glanced at Kai before sighing.

"I think I should go in alone." She started. Noticing his shocked face she added, "I don't even think she's home but if she is, I don't want her to drag you into all this." Without letting him say a word Hilary got out of the car and ran up to the door. She walked in and smelt a familiar scent of drugs and alcohol. She hurried quietly up to her room and found a bag and stuffed random clothes inside it. She grabbed all the money she had saved in the secret compartment away from her mother and headed to her brothers' room.

On the way she grabbed an old suitcase out of the hall closet and tried to move as quickly as she could while still not making a sound. She grabbed the neatly folded clothes out of the drawers and the box of beyblade parts she had gotten the twins for Christmas last year. She grabbed a jacket for each of them and shoved the suit case full. She could hear Kai's car running impatiently outside and decided that was all they really needed. She headed down the stairs holding the suitcase and her backpack. She heard a noise and stopped in her tracks.

"I thought I locked that damn door. Son of a…" her mother muttered as she locked the front door back up. Hilary simply stood in place on the stairs. She was afraid to even breathe. As the woman retreated back to the living room Hilary tried to think of an alternative.

'Think Hilary, think!' she demanded. Of course the sudden pressure was causing her mind to move way too fast to comprehend an answer so she was lost. 'No, I need to get out of here. I need to get as far away as possible. Kai's waiting for me. Kai is waiting for me right outside. He's waiting. Come on Hilary think.' Then it hit her. She slowly turned around and tried to move back up the stairs as quietly as possible. As she reached the top of the stairs she managed to breathe again.

She was almost home safe when her suitcase rammed into a side table. The sound was deafening and Hilary knew it was all over. She heard her mother already coming up the stairs. She chose the easiest solution at that moment. She ran. Hilary ran as fast as her body would let her as she dragged the suitcase behind her. She heard her mother running behind her yelling something but the brunette wasn't listening. She was afraid that if she focused on what ever was being said her speed would disappear and she'd be caught like a mouse.

As she bounded down the hall and into her room she slammed the door shut and quickly rammed her desk chair under the knob. She was able to smile at her cleverness as the woman beat against the door trying to force it open. The chair wouldn't budge but Hilary's heart refused to calm. She opened her window and threw down her suitcase and backpack. She watched as they landed awkwardly on the ground before hearing a crack. She looked back only to see the wooden chair snapping and her mother thrusting herself into the room.

"You little slut. You have the nerve to come back here after what you did. I'll make you so sorry you'll be bleeding tears of mercy." The woman threatened as she advanced on the brunette. Hilary's mahogany eyes widened in fear, as she stared into the menacing eyes of her enemy.

"Please." Was all she could manage to say. She began to feel sick and glanced over at the window. As she did, her mother caught her off guard and smacked her straight across the face. Hilary was thrown to the ground from the force and she noticed blood trickle down her cheek. She began to stand up but had to use support from the window-sill. Realizing where she was she evaded another blow to the face and slid out the window. She landed gracefully at the ground and grabbed the bags.

Without thinking Hilary ran towards Kai's waiting car and threw the bags in the backseat. She sat in the passenger seat and practically screamed the word, "Go."

Kai didn't ask about what had happened but he did wipe the blood out of her eye. He took her hand in his and she knew what he was thinking.

"Don't." she muttered. He looked over at the girl in shock. "Kai, just don't. please, for me." She continued. Kai noticed she was crying again only this time her tears mixed with her wound. He couldn't help but think about the eerie illusion it cast on her face: crying blood.

His crimson eyes flashed with anger and agony. Anger because he knew what he wanted most was to kill that woman for doing this. Agony because he realized that this time he was right there and still couldn't stop Hilary from being hurt. He tightened his grip on her hand and drove back down the street.

"Let's go home." Hilary whispered and smiled slightly in content as she fell asleep in the car.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: well that was pretty depressing to write. But anyway tell me what you thought of it. BTW, I tried to make this chapter longer since I couldn't update yesterday and all. So yeah. I hope you liked it…

BTW(2): For Kai's parents i dont actually know their names or even his birthday so if anyone knows the little details about Kai's past, could ya tell me? Please?


	4. Chapter 4

CWG: **HELLO EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!** (hugs) I'm extremely hyper and cold. I'm typing and my fingers are frozen so I keep spelling things wrong. (tear) Well either way thanks so much for the reviews. They warm my heart even when I'm freezing my ass off…(starts lighting papers on fire for warmth)

**So, people have given me some dates to go by for Kai's birthday and the winner is…the 16th of either November or April. Hmm…well at least I know he's about 17-18 years old. I might go with April here because April's past so he'd already be 18 which means he can be a legal guardian, which works out perfectly. Also I'm going to say that the twins are older…like about, let's say, 10? If that doesn't work for someone tell me and I'll just not change it at all, but honestly I kind of make them act older then they were originally supposed to…sorry. **

DISCLAIMER: I do believe that this is one of the most depressing parts of my life…oh well. I don't own Beyblade and never will.

And now…CHAPTER 4! YAY!...(feels awkward and walks away)

♦♦♦♦

**Visitor:**

Kai pulled up in front of the apartment and gently shook Hilary awake. The brunette groaned in annoyance and he smirked slightly.

"Hilary I can't carry you _and_ the bags. Please get up, you can go inside if you would like." He whispered in encouragement. A pair of groggy mahogany eyes opened slightly as the girl inched her way out of the car. She forced her exhausted body to move forward but found herself leaning against the car to stop from falling back asleep. She opened her eyes again as a cold breeze brushed against her cheek. She noticed that Kai was coming back already with a smug look on his face.

"Are you coming inside? It's warmer." He teased lightly. He heard her grumble about something but couldn't catch it. "What?" he asked trying to hide his amusement.

The brunette simply glared at him as she walked over to where he stood on the sidewalk. "I said, 'how are you not tired?'" she repeated. Kai thought about it for a second before choosing to tease her again.

"I never sleep. It's not a part of my life. That's why I always sneak out at night." He stated seriously. She simply stared at him. It wasn't until he let a smile slip that she realized that statement wasn't true. She punched the dual haired boy lightly on the arm before walking inside.

As Kai followed he couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching and instinctively looked around. After convincing himself that he was imagining things, the boy rested his crimson eyes and walked inside.

When he made it to his apartment he noticed the door was already opened and Hilary was staring into the room with a horrified look on her face. Kai picked up his pace so he could see what was wrong only to see he had visitors.

"Tyson?" he asked. he suddenly felt angry at the navy haired boy. And continued, "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" he demanded. Tyson looked up from where he stood and smiled sheepishly. He was holding a sandwich and Kai knew he had most likely destroyed the kitchen.

"Well…We were worried about you when you didn't come to training yesterday. And then Hilary went missing so we decided to go to her house. The place is huge. And then her mom was all freaking out about how she was kidnapped and then we reassured her that you and her were probably together…what?" Tyson rambled on until he noticed Hilary's terror stricken face and Kai's raged features.

"You…told her I was…here?" Hilary managed to say through her choked voice. Tyson nodded in confusion and the brunette began to sob uncontrollably.

"Hilary?" Tyson started to go to her when he realized Kai was already there. He was so confused at what was happening that he could only shake his head in answer to Kai's next question.

"But you didn't tell her where _here_ is, right?"

"We didn't even know ourselves, why?" Tyson asked, regaining his voice.

"Hilary, you hear that? She doesn't know where you are. Shh. You're safe. Don't worry." Kai whispered in her ear, ignoring Tyson completely.

"Hilary? Kai?" Sora's voice filled the room, "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"Who's he?" Loki asked pointing to Tyson.

"I'm Tyson the world's greatest beyblading champion." Tyson announced easily. He was disappointed by Loki's reaction.

"You beat Kai?" he asked seeming bored.

"Yeah, I beat him good." Tyson ignored Kai's evil glares that would normally mean certain death to their victim.

"You're lying. Kai's the greatest, you couldn't beat him. He'd beat you with an arm behind his back and blindfolded!" Sora jumped in. Tyson stared in shock as the twins tried to mimic Kai's glare.

'Holy shit, these kids are mini-Kais' Tyson thought to himself. He laughed slightly to relieve his fear. "Sorry to disappoint you but Kai is only number two." He stated trying to avoid eye contact with the boys. Unfortunately for the navy haired blader they didn't like his 'attitude'. Loki began kicking Tyson repeatedly in the shin. Sora jumped on his back and started to punch him relentlessly. The teen was thrown to the ground and Kai watched the display with a smirk on his face.

"Tyson, please. Don't tell her where I am. You have to tell her that when you came here looking for me, I wasn't here." Hilary begged, when she noticed the look in his now swollen eye she continued, "Tyson, promise me you wont say anything." When he nodded and mumbled his promise she sighed in relief.

"Do you mind explaining to me why I have to make such a promise?" Tyson demanded. He barely missed a book being thrown at him as Kai intercepted Hilary's answer.

"That's none of your business, Tyson." He growled getting another book ready. Tyson yelped and glanced at Hilary.

"Kai, it's okay. Tyson, my mom…she…hits us." She mumbled. Tyson was barely able to hear but he knew exactly what was going on after her sentence was finished. He realized that things had gone on long enough for Hilary and the twins to bear. He couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed when he realized that Kai had known before him.

"Wait, Kai knew about this?" he asked and as Hilary nodded slightly he directed to Kai, "And you didn't do anything? What the hell Kai, you couldn't find the time to help her in your busy schedule?"

Tyson glared at Kai with hate. Kai knew that there was more then just disappointment that Hilary had told him first. Tyson had confided that he had a crush on Hilary before. But every time he would say, 'I'm going to ask her out' he would avoid the question by making a wise crack about the way she acted. Kai also knew the boy only had a crush and that made the problem easier when he accepted that he liked Hilary more than Tyson did anyway. Still he felt a bit guilty all the same.

"Tyson how dare you." Hilary began to say. She glared at the boy and continued in defense for Kai, "I didn't even want anyone to know. Kai found out by accident. He's helped me since. Why do you think we're staying here? Kai is helping us get out of that house. So don't you dare blame him or you'll have to deal with me." Hilary threatened the boy relentlessly.

Loki and Sora looked at each other from where they sat on the floor before deciding to do something 'productive'. Kai watched as Loki stole Dragoon out of Tyson's pocket and Sora lifted one of the floorboards. "That'll teach him to disrespect Kai." He heard one of them whisper as they dropped the blade under the floor. He smirked slightly and decided to let Hilary know that he wasn't afraid of Tyson.

"Hilary, if he wants to jump to conclusions let him. That's his business. But Tyson, don't think I will just sit back if that woman comes looking here." He stated showing the boy he could trust him to protect Hilary and her brothers. Tyson nodded slightly before shoving his hands in his pockets and starting out the door. It wasn't until he was down the hall that he realized what was missing. Kai and Hilary watched him burst back into the apartment and grab the twins.

"WHERE DID YOU BRATS PUT DRAGOON?" he yelled in their faces. Loki and Sora smiled sheepishly at the boy but refused to tell.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sora stated sarcastically while still smiling. Tyson watched Loki laugh and noticed both of their eyes turn to glare at him.

"Admit Kai is the greatest and we'll give it back." The offered in unison. Tyson stared in shock and anger at the younger boys.

"You are lucky I refuse to pound your faces in." he mumbled. When he realized that they were serious he decided to give in, "Fine. 'Kai is the greatest'." He stated in a cocky, unbelievable voice. Loki was satisfied but Sora kicked Tyson all the same. The boy yelped in pain and dropped them. They both pointed to the floor and Tyson understood. He grabbed his blade and left after giving a glare to Kai and a sympathetic look to Hilary.

After he left Hilary couldn't help but chuckle. Kai simply looked at the twins and smirked.

"You know I don't care what that pig thinks, right?" he asked them. When he saw them nod he ruffled their hair affectionately and turned away. As he did he heard them both mutter something under their breath.

"It matters to us…"

Kai smiled slightly but still continued away. He grabbed the phone off the hook and dialed a number. His three visitors looked at him in confusion but he simply shrugged as he answered their unasked question.

"You guys have to eat something. What type of pizza do you want?" he asked lightly. He hid a smile as the twins began listing every type of topping imaginable. As he ordered he noticed Hilary smiling at him from her seat. She looked away when their eyes met but looked back in curiosity a minute later.

Hilary and Kai watched in partial shock as the two small boys swallowed half the pizza on their own. Hilary laughed and quickly grabbed herself a piece before Sora could swallow it as well. Kai looked at the family and smiled to himself.

'There's no way I'll let that woman hurt them anymore.' He reminded himself. He frowned slightly as regret hit him. He knew that no matter what he said that woman was their mother. She could do anything if she acted like a good mother in front of the right people. He also knew it was a matter of time before the blame would be shifted and he would be made out as the bad guy. Kai shook his head and forced the thoughts out of his mind.

He looked again at Hilary's smiling face and felt his cheeks heat up as he sat their quietly. Sora and Loki looked over at him and smiled. It was if he had been adopted into their broken family, and he liked it. This was his family, and he would protect them if his life depended on it. It didn't matter what anyone said or did as long as they were safe.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: I am **_so_** sorry! It took so long to write this chapter. I've had so much to do lately I couldn't find time to write until late at night. I apologize if this chapter sucked as well as being late.


	5. Chapter 5

CWG: Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. (smiles)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR ITS CHARACTERS OR SILENT HILL OR THE GRUDGE.

So here's Chapter 5...

♦♦♦♦

**Jail Bait:**

After the pizza disappeared, the boys decided that they couldn't go to sleep without a movie first. So Kai told them to choose from his 'collection' while Hilary and he sat on the futon. When Sora and Loki started to argue, they decided to ask Kai's opinion.

"Kai which movie is better: Silent Hill or The Grudge?" Sora asked. Kai stared at the boy and suggested they watch both.

"Silent Hill first." Hilary insisted. Kai noticed her voice was a bit shaky and knew she was scared.

"Hil, you're just a chicken. But okay, Silent Hill it is." Loki stated as he put the movie in.

The movie started and Hilary was already inching closer to Kai in hopes of comfort. Kai got the hint and put his arm around the brunette showing that he was there for her. He watched as her body became less tense and as the movie droned on she began to fall asleep in his arms.

They had only gotten to the part where she was crawling away from the smaller creatures before Loki began to complain.

"Man what a stupid movie. They are so slow and small. Just kick the damn thing!" he yelled at the scream. He apologized for his language when Kai gave him a look but Sora agreed.

"Kai, why is she so scared? The thing is half her size. It doesn't even have teeth…" the boy pointed out as he brushed a loose strand of hair out of his eyes.

Kai simply laughed under his breath before answering, "If you don't like the movie then change it." The boys became silent and watched the movie for a while more. It wasn't until the part where the masked guy tried to grab Rose and the cop that they lost it.

"What the heck is he doing?" Sora choked out through his laughter.

"What's with the bugs?" Loki asked through his laughter as well.

Kai simply stared at the two in amusement. He too couldn't help but laugh at the part with the 'evil' counterpart in the hotel.

'_Look at me, I'm burning.'_ The girl on the screen exclaimed as her arms lit on fire.

"Okay, someone needs to be put in a psych ward…" Sora muttered causing Loki and Kai to laugh harder. After concluding that the movie was a rip off, they switched over to The Grudge.

Unfortunately for Hilary, she happened to wake up at the part of the girl walking down the hall without a jaw. She gasped in horror and made the boys jump in shock as she did.

"OH MY GOSH!" Hilary yelled as she hid her face in Kai's arm. Kai could feel the girl shaking at each sudden noise being made from the screen.

"Shh Hil, its okay. It's just a movie." He whispered in her ear. Sora got up and turned off the television but never took his eyes off his older sister.

"Sis, it's not like the movie was anything real. Really, Hilary don't be so scared. Don't worry." Loki tried to comfort the girl. He didn't like seeing his sister like that.

"Sora, go get her something to drink, okay?" Kai said to the boy. He couldn't move from his spot on the couch since Hilary had an iron grip on his arm. When Sora returned with a glass of water Hilary finally was able to calm down a bit.

"Sorry." She mumbled under her breath. All three boys shook there head simultaneously as she spoke.

"Don't be." Kai said as he kissed her lightly on the head. He watched protectively as she stood and went to lie down on the bed.

Sora turned to the crimson eyed boy and brought his voice to a whisper so his sister wouldn't hear.

"She'll be okay. She hates seeing things like that. She's afraid that someday it might happen to her. She wouldn't be able to watch any of those gross serial killer movies for that reason. It terrifies her." He explained. Kai understood what he was saying. Hilary was afraid someday her mother would go far enough to do something that horrible to her. Kai shuddered slightly as he stared at her now calm figure.

"I'll protect her." He said aloud. Sora and Loki nodded and he added, "And you two as well." he stood up and yanked on their hair in a playful manor. The two started to beam and nodded as they began to try and wrestle with Kai.

Hilary listened as her brothers tried there best to force Kai down, but they found they couldn't overpower the crimson eyed boy. Kai finally turned the tables and pinned the two to the ground with both hands. They squirmed as they tried to get out of his grip but knew it was hopeless. Hilary chuckled slightly as they both began to yell 'Mercy' but soon felt herself falling asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she noticed the twins were sprawled out on the futon and a pillow was thrown on the floor nearby. 'Did he sleep on the floor?' she thought to himself and knew it had to have been so since there wasn't much else he could've been. She stood up and noticed a blanket over her shoulders that hadn't been there before. The twins were covered up as well but Kai wasn't anywhere in sight.

Hilary searched around until she noticed a note on the counter that read:

_Hilary, gone to speak with Mr. Dickenson. Be back soon. Waffles are in the freezer. Help yourself to whatever you find._

Hilary placed the note under a book that was on the counter and looked in the fridge. There were waffles in the freezer and orange juice in the fridge. Otherwise there wasn't much else worthy to be considered breakfast. She changed out of her clothes and put on a clean pair of jeans and a black hard rock café tank top. She dug in her pockets and found a twenty dollar bill. She shook the twins awake and told them to get ready. As she waited she tried to think of things that would be good to eat over the next couple days.

When Sora came out and said he was ready Hilary could only watch as Loki jumped him yelling that Sora was wearing his shirt. Hilary sighed and stopped their argument and they were finally ready. Sora was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a navy blue sweatshirt whereas Loki was wearing navy blue cargo pants and had a black sweatshirt. Hilary sighed again at there choice but decided not to say anything. She realized that their outfits were very identical to what Kai had been wearing the night before.

As they left the apartment the boys listed the many things they wanted to eat. Hilary thought about the costs and decided to buy assorted cereals, milk, bread, and sandwich substances. She bought the ingredients for Sora's and Loki's favorites. She threw in the ingredients for a dish that she thought Kai might like. When they were done they headed back to the apartment.

Hilary carried the bags of groceries and Sora walked ahead. Loki simply dragged his feet as he felt as if something bad was about to happen. As they arrived to the door, Hilary noticed she forgot something and decided to send Loki back to the store. She handed him five dollars and told him to go pick up some soda he thought everyone would like.

Loki ran back down the street and nearly ran into an older man who was walking down the street. After mumbling an apology, Loki ran into the building and to the sodas. After buying a twelve pack he walked back. Not once had his stomach settled and he knew something really wasn't right. It wasn't until he heard sirens that he knew how bad the situation was. Instinctively, Loki slipped into the shadows as the car passed. He recognized instantly the figures that were in the back seat.

He nearly dropped the soda as his eyes met they identical tear stained green eyes as they passes. Another car passed behind the first and Loki found himself running to the apartment building. He saw Kai being dragged from the building and thrown into a car. Their eyes met for a split second and Loki could feel his crimson eyes shouting for him to hide.

He saw a crowd forming on the sidewalk and slipped into the mass of people. He was shaking with fear as he heard someone talking.

"What's going on?" the man asked.

"That boy there kidnapped a girl and her brother, the rotten scoundrel." A woman answered coldly. Loki's eyes shot to the woman and glared coldly at her figure.

"That's a lie." He stated with his icy voice. He knew exactly what had happened. His mother had pulled the police in and made the whole thing look as though Kai had forced them to leave. Loki felt tears sting his eyes as he turned and ran from the scene ignoring the looks he got from the woman.

Loki nearly ran into another man as he ran. He clutched the soda with a death grip as the man stopped him.

"Hey aren't you—" the man began. Loki looked up and noticed his badge. He was a police officer and Loki could feel his heart skip a beat. He was about to run when he heard the cause of the interruption.

"Loki. There you are. I've been looking all over for you. You shouldn't run off like that. You could get lost." Tyson's voice filled the air, "Thank you sir, I almost had a heart attack when I lost him in that crowd."

"He belongs with you?" the man asked.

"Yeah, he's my cousin we were headed home when that crowd back there hit." Tyson lied.

When the man looked at him, Loki decided to play along. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to run off like that. I just lost ya in there…" he explained to Tyson.

"Right, well you might want to head home there's some trouble around here." The man said as he sighed and walked away down the street.

Loki looked at Tyson and let the tears fall free now. "Tyson, they took Kai. They're taking Hilary and Sora back." Loki sobbed as he leaned his head into Tyson's shoulder. The navy haired blader couldn't help but get angry.

"What the hell. Don't they understand they have the wrong person?" he asked no one in particular. When Loki looked up at him he continued, "Well first things first. We have to get Kai out of his new home."

They continued to walk down the street and Loki continued to sob silently. Tyson ignored the looks they were getting from some of the people passing by as the walked downtown.

"Loki. Whatever you do don't stop crying." Tyson whispered as they walked up the steps. Loki looked up in confusion but was shocked to see that Tyson serious. As they walked into the police station they approached the man at the front desk.

"Excuse me but I'm here to let this boy visit his father." Tyson lied again. Loki was shocked at how the boy seemed to have the whole thing planned out. The man at the desk looked at Loki and nodded as he led them to Kai's cell. At first neither of them saw him sitting in the far corner. He emerged from the shadows and Loki decided to support the idea.

"Daddy." He called out slightly letting some fake tears fall down his cheeks. Fortunately Kai was able to play along as well and ruffled Loki's hair through the bars. Loki watched as his crimson eyes shifted slightly from his tear stained face to Tyson's. As if on cue Tyson elbowed the man in the gut and knocked him out cold. Loki stared in shock as he took the keys out of the man's wallet.

"Loki, there's a bag under that chair. Go get it." Kai instructed. Loki did as he was told numbly and watched as Kai took his hand and led the way out of the building.

"Now what Kai?" Tyson asked. Loki was still confused as to what was happening so simply listened quietly.

"What do you think, Tyson? Now we go save Hilary and Sora." He stated bluntly not taking his eyes off Loki as they walked, "Loki, are you all right?" he asked and as the boy nodded Kai saw his hair shake around loosely.

"Here." Tyson muttered as he handed the boy a hair tie. Loki smiled slightly and tied his hair back letting his bangs hang in his face.

The three practically ran down the street as the hurried towards their destination.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: YAY chapter 5 is here. Sorry I just wanted to post it now since I took so long with the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

CWG: YAY YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! (hugs)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.

I hope you enjoy…

♦♦♦♦

**Sleep well Sweetheart:**

Kai and Tyson ran ahead of Loki since their legs were longer, but they slowed down every once in a while so he could catch up. They were just about to Hilary's road when Kai stopped in his tracks. Tyson skidded to a stop awkwardly and looked at his captain in confusion.

"Tyson, take Loki and go back to your house." Kai commanded. Tyson gave Kai an angry look and shook his head. By then Loki was standing next to Kai and shook his head as well.

"No way Kai. I'm coming with you guys. It's my family." Loki protested. When he noticed Tyson agreeing with him he couldn't help but slide a bit towards the navy blader.

Kai noticed the boy's movement and felt a little bit betrayed but stood his ground. "No Loki, you and Tyson should head back to the dojo. Tyson you need to tell Mr. Dickenson what's happening. And Loki I don't want you to get dragged into this. I promised Hilary I'd keep you all safe. I'm sorry but I cant risk you getting taken as well." Tyson realized his reasons and decided to give a slight nod even though he glared into Kai's crimson eyes.

Loki sighed in defeat and nodded as well. Kai smiled slightly and ruffled Loki's hair before doing something unexpected.

"I already promised to keep them safe, but now I'm promising that I'll get them back. Don't worry." He whispered into the boy's ear as Loki was pulled into a rare hug. Loki hugged Kai back slightly and nodded. He watched as the crimson eyed boy pushed him lightly towards Tyson before running off to the dark home.

Tyson waited a moment to let things soak in before taking Loki's hand and practically dragging the boy to the dojo. When they finally got to the familiar place Tyson let go of Loki's hand and ran to the phone. Loki felt as if he was invisible. Tyson refused to look at him while he spoke on the phone. The boy felt alone and abandoned. He let his bangs fall in his face as he slouched on the couch slightly. He hadn't even noticed when someone sat next to him.

"You must be Loki." An unfamiliar voice filled the air. Loki sensed his kindness but there was pity hidden in the golden eyes he was staring into at that moment. Ray brushed a strand of his black hair behind his ear before beginning to speak again. "So while you're waiting for everyone to hurry up and get back would you like something to eat?" the Chinese boy asked with genuine curiosity as he took in Loki's small form.

Loki gave a weak nod before taking the tan hand that led him to the kitchen. Ray walked around the counter and put an apron on that made Loki chuckle a bit. With the boy's long hair pulled back into a hair tie and an apron Ray looked like almost like a girl. Noticing Loki's small smile Ray continued what he was doing. "What would you like to eat?" he asked sweetly. He couldn't help but chuckle as Loki's stomach growled loudly.

"Meatbuns?" Loki asked shyly. When Ray stared at him in shock the boy began to get nervous. He felt a little better when Ray laughed and started to cook.

"And here I thought you didn't know how to talk…" Ray stated as he glanced over at the boy. Loki smiled at the Chinese boy before asking questions about Kai and beyblading.

♦♦♦♦

Meanwhile, Kai had ran all the way to the house and hadn't stopped. He charged up the walkway and came to the door. When he realized it was open he ran inside. His heart was pounding in his chest as he forced his ears to pick up the tiniest sound in the house. He was getting worried when he didn't hear anything, but he let his heart slow a bit when the sound of heavy breathing filled the air. He slowly walked towards the sound and saw its source. Sitting on the floor passed out, obviously from drugs, was a woman Kai had never met before. He could only guess it was Hilary's mother and decided to continue his search.

It wasn't until he reached the kitchen that he heard slight gasps of air. They were faint but he could still track the sound. He soon found himself facing a door that he learned led to the basement. He practically jumped down the steps as he landed gracefully at the bottom. He stared into the darkness and heard faint sobs.

"Sora?" Kai called out in a whisper. He wasn't surprised when a small body clutched his leg. He looked down and from the faint light coming from the door Kai was able to make out the frail figure. Sora was slouched against the wall as blood covered his face. His brown and red hair stuck out in awkward angles and his clothes were torn slightly.

"Kai?" Sora choked through some blood that had been dripping from his mouth. Kai winced as he realized the boy was smiling slightly despite the pain.

"Shh, Sora it's okay. Help is on the way. Just hang in there." Kai whispered as he moved Sora's body slightly from its position against the wall. He was relieved when the boy was able to catch his balance and lean against the stairs. Guessing Kai's unasked question Sora simply pointed a shaky hand into the darkness.

Kai practically ran into the unwelcoming blackness of the basement. He heard the faint sounds of sirens outside the house and knew it was only a matter of time before the truth was revealed. He stopped paying attention to where he was walking and found himself trip on something soft on the floor. He landed painfully on the ground and found himself forget to breath when he found he was laying in puddle of thick liquid. Everything smelt like a sick mixture of salt and rust as Kai scanned desperately through the darkness. He found his hand land on something soft and cold and his heart skipped a beat as he realized what it was.

Hilary lay unconscious on the cold concrete. Her mahogany eyes seemed dull and faded and Kai wanted to cry.

"Hilary?" he choked out. He felt tears stinging his eyes but fought them back when he heard the faint sound of her raspy breaths.

"Kai." Hilary seemed to whisper but her voice was foreign. It seemed so weak and frail like if Kai wasn't careful she would simply slip away into the darkness. He could see the faint outline of her smile as she tried to speak, "I knew you'd come." She seemed to cough slightly on each word but continued to smile. Her broken figure seemed so eerie and ghostlike to Kai. He lifted her head slightly and rested it in his lap.

"Shh. Hilary, it's alright. I'm here. Don't worry, you're safe." He whispered but he knew it was no use to hold back the tears any longer. Hilary tried her best to lift a hand up and wiped some of the tears that were now pouring from his crimson eyes. "Hilary, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm such a weakling. I'm sorry." He began muttering. He could see her open her mouth to say something but soon the pain was too much and her body gave in. he saw her eyes close and knew she was finally unconscious.

"Sleep well sweetheart." Kai muttered as he heard the footsteps pounding down the stairs. 'She was finally safe.' Kai thought to himself as he let the tears fall freely.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: YAY Chapter 6 is finished. Finally. Sorry it was kinda short. I was a bit rushed today. Anyways tell me what you thought. Your reviews warm my heart. (lol)


	7. Chapter 7

CWG: I am sorry that I made people cry with the last chapter. It was depressing to write; I was in tears by the end as well. (smiles) thanks so much for the reviews you guys are awesome and I love you all so much. I think this is the first time I'll ever actually finish a story on here…YAY. (feels accomplished)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR IT'S CHARACTERS.

Also if you'd like to use Loki and Sora go for it, but please ask before you do. (smiles) Here's chapter 7.

♦♦♦♦

**Broken Promises and guardian angels:**

Kai could hardly understand what was being said around him as he was yanked away from the brunette. He recognized the smell of medicines and knew that help had arrived. Even though he was happy that Hilary was safe he felt himself sobbing and resisting the grasp of one of the men that had pulled him away.

"Kai Hiwatari?" the man asked cautiously. Kai's crimson eyes flashed dangerously in his direction as he continued to pull away. He could smell blood on this man and wasn't sure whose it was. He could see that the man was a police officer as well and that didn't help Kai's distrust of the man.

"Where's Sora." Kai heard himself say. He wasn't asking a question. The man felt what Kai really meant and seemed to flinch a bit as his dark eyes flashed a bit of nervousness.

What Kai meant to say was, 'Get the hell away from me and bring me Sora.' Kai noticed the man drag him slightly towards the steps where Sora was sitting quietly.

"Sora." Kai muttered as he dragged his feet over to where the boy was. A doctor was asking him questions and checking him over to make sure he wasn't going to die. Sora was answering quietly as if numb from everything around him. When the boy noticed Kai slouching in front of him his face lit up.

"KAI!" the boy coughed out. Despite the doctor's disapproval Sora opened his arms and Kai took him in a hug.

"Hey kiddo, how you holding up." Kai heard himself ask. His crimson eyes went blank as he felt a hand go firmly down on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in, son." The man whispered so Sora wouldn't hear. Kai glared up at the man but nodded anyway. He smiled a bit at Sora in reassurance before following the man up the stairs.

"I'm not leaving without them." Kai mumbled. The man looked at him sternly before finally giving in.

"Look, you broke out of prison. All evidence is mixed up and that's the only thing we know for sure. Kai, even if you were only trying to help you were convicted of kidnapping and now assault." The man stopped as he let his words soak in.

"You're sick Kai. You thought you were saving them from their mother when in reality you drugged the mother, took them to the basement, and attacked them ruthlessly." He continued. Kai stared at him in shock. 'How could this be happening?' he thought to himself. 'How could they even think I was hurting Hilary or Sora?'

"Kai?" the man was looking into his dull crimson eyes. The confidence and power they held had burned out the moment Hilary was taken from him. There was no way he would just let that woman get away with what she'd done. He looked at the dark stairs and back at the man before speaking.

"You are full of shit. Do you honestly believe what you're saying? You expect me to believe that I turned their mother into a drug addict? That it was my fault that the woman decided to go psychotic and beat her children? BULLSHIT!" Kai screamed at the man in front of him. As Kai's crimson eyes glared ruthlessly at him, the man seemed to understand what was really going on, but Kai refused to stop there.

"JUST LOOK AT THAT BOY DOWN THERE. DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT HE'D BE LOOKING AT ME LIKE HIS BROTHER IF I HAD BEATEN HIM TO A PULP? USE SOME COMMON GOD DAMN SENSE! I BROKE OUT BECAUSE YOU ASSHOLES MADE A MISTAKE. YOU BLAMED ME BECAUSE SOME WOMAN POINTED THE BLAME AWAY FROM HERSELF. HILARY AND THE TWINS CAME TO LIVE WITH ME BECAUSE THEY WERE SCARED THAT _SHE _WOULD KILL THEM!" Kai yelled. His crimson eyes were flashing angrily at the man like if he looked hard enough the man would burst into flames. "You want me to go back to jail? Fine, but don't you dare blame me because you screwed up." Kai hissed dangerously.

The man stared at him for a second before smiling slightly. "You love them, don't you?" he asked. Kai nodded his head cautiously before realizing that the man had put a hand on his shoulder. "You're not going to jail, Kai." He muttered, "You'd just bust out again anyway. I understand what happened. Don't worry I'll help you. I promise." He continued.

'Promise.' Kai thought to himself before he felt tears in his eyes again. He soon found himself crying harder than ever before. 'I was the one who screwed up. Not the police, not Hilary's mother, me, I screwed up.' He thought to himself as he cried. The man simply rubbed his back awkwardly as he attempted to comfort the now sobbing teen.

Kai heard the doctors coming up the stairs as he was starting to calm himself. The dragged a stretcher and he could barely hear what they were yelling through the ringing in his ears.

"She's alive! Call the hospital tell her we're bringing her in now. Teenage female, 17 years old…" One woman yelled as Hilary's body was taken from the house.

"Hilary!" Kai heard Sora wail as the boy tripped up the stairs. He heard the sounds of someone trying to calm him down but the boy was sobbing harder than ever.

"Sora." Kai muttered as he hastily wiped his tears and went to the small figure, ignoring the man's smile as he left.

Almost as soon as Kai was two steps down the stairs he found Sora's broken figure thrashing away from the grips of doctors.

"Hilary! Loki! Kai!" the boy wailed. Kai's heart fell at the sight of the boy. The doctor who had been in charge of him was now trying to inject him with some sort of sedative.

"NO! STOP IT! HILARY! KAI!" Sora was now screaming as if the doctor was murdering him. Kai couldn't bear the sight or the noise and decided to say something.

"STOP IT!" Kai yelled. It was as if time itself had stopped. Sora stopped screaming and the tears were falling silently down his face. The doctor stared at Kai in shock with the needle in hand. Everyone in the basement instantly stopped what they were doing and looked over at the boy. Kai looked into Sora's green eyes and the boy sobbed again. The doctor watched as the boy lunged at Kai and buried his face in the teenager's chest.

"Kai…I…Don't…Like…This." Sora choked through his sobs. Kai rubbed his back and the boy began to shake uncontrollably. Kai leaned down a bit so Sora could throw his arms around the boy's neck. Kai was carrying the boy in the stairs as the doctor put away the sedatives.

Sora seemed to calm down as he buried his face in the warmth of Kai's scarf. "Where's Loki?" Sora practically whispered. His voice was nearly gone from all the crying and Kai just held him a moment before answering.

"Loki's safe. He's over at Tyson's." Kai said. As he stroked the boy's head softly, Sora fell into a peaceful sleep. Kai looked at the police officer who he was speaking to before. He figured his crimson eyes were pleading for the man to say something because he sighed and began to speak softly to Kai.

"The girl who just left was taken to the hospital down on Main Street. If you'd like I'll take you there." As Kai nodded they both walked out to a white squad car that had been parked outside. The officer started the engine and Kai had to say something.

"Could we make a quick stop? Her little brother, Loki, is over at Tyson Granger's house right now." Kai mumbled. The man nodded before pulling over in front of the dojo.

Kai glanced up as he noticed Loki running out to meet them. Tyson and Ray were behind him and Mr. Dickenson could be seen in his car waiting.

"Kai! Sora!" Loki yelled, "I want to ride with you guys, please Kai?" the boy pleaded. Kai realized he didn't have the heart or energy to turn the boy down and Loki jumped into the seat beside him.

Tyson walked over to the window and knocked on the glass. As the policeman rolled the window down from where he sat in the front seat Tyson began to explain.

"We'll meet you at the hospital. We're going to get Max and Kenny first. Call us if something happens." Tyson stated before turning back towards the others. Kai nodded and they headed to the hospital.

Loki and Sora raced into the building with Kai following closely behind. Kai scrunched his nose in disgust when he smelt the strong stench of sterilizers and bleach. It was then that he remembered just how much he hated hospitals. He had spent almost three years of his childhood in them. Kai shuddered from the memories and instinctively brought his hand to the scar on his neck. He suddenly felt as though everyone could see the mark through the thick, white scarf.

"We're looking for our sister, Hilary." Kai heard Loki say to the woman at the desk. He was brought out of his trance and followed the woman as she led them to a room.

"She's asleep but you can go see her." The woman said as she left the three of them alone in the room.

Kai looked at Hilary's helpless form and felt sick to his stomach. 'This is all my fault.' He thought to himself as his heart beat mimicked Hilary's. Loki and Sora were standing on either side of the bed speaking softly to the unconscious girl.

"Hilary, it's Loki. Sora and Kai are here too! Please wake up…" Kai listened quietly. He felt as though the room was closing in on him as he stared at the girl's pale face. It seemed like she was hooked up to every machine you could think of. Kai felt so horrible for not being able to protect the girl that he had an urge to run out of the room. He stood close to the door awkwardly and refused to relax the entire time Loki and Sora were trying to talk to her.

The nurse came in an hour or so later and the twins shuffled out reluctantly for their dinners. Kai, however, was allowed to stay longer with the brunette. He could hear Tyson and the others outside the room but completely ignored them as he sat down next to the girl. He lifted one hand into his and kissed it lightly. He thought he felt Hilary's body tense and her eyes flutter slightly but ignored it.

"Hilary, even if you can't hear me, I need to tell you something. I know that everyone thinks I'm this tough guy, but Hilary, you need to know something about me. I'm not strong, not at all. I thought I was, but then I tried to protect you, and the twins. Hilary, I thought I could do it, but it was then that I realized I'm weaker than I thought. I broke my promise to you and I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you or your brothers and I hate myself for it. But Hilary, I love you so much, please wake up. Please." Kai whispered his confession. He laid his head down and kissed her hand again. He felt tears stinging his eyes again, but refused to let them fall.

"I love you too, Kai." A voice whispered so softly that Kai thought he had imagined it. He looked up in surprise and found himself staring into weak but still brilliant Mahogany eyes. He smiled at the girl as she brushed a piece of his slate colored bangs out of his face. "I love you so much. And don't you ever think that you failed me. If it weren't for you, me and my brothers would probably be dead. Kai, you're my guardian angel and I'm in love with you." Hilary's voice was cracking slightly but she was able to say those words clearly.

She smiled a weak but bright smile as Kai looked at her with his loving crimson eyes.

"I love you Hilary." He whispered as he got up and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "I will always love you, Hilary."

♦♦♦♦

CWG: YAY There's chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure if this is the ending or I'll make a sort of 'Epilogue' (Is that what it's called?) What do you guys think?


	8. Chapter 8

CWG: Thank you all for your reviews. You guys rock my socks! (hugs) And I promise that this isn't the end. I figure that there will be one more chapters after this. Unless I decide to change my indecisive mind…

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN BEYBLADE AND NEVER WILL NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TRY TO CONVINCE MYSELF OTHERWISE.

Enjoy…

♦♦♦♦

**Tournaments and happy endings:**

Hilary's wounds weren't as bad as everyone thought. After a week of being stuck in the hospital, the brunettes went crazy. She practically forced Kai to get her out of the white room. Kai couldn't stop laughing as they got to the waiting room and Hilary was dragged back to her 'cell' by five nurses and two security guards.

Because of her outburst, Hilary was forced to stay for an extra night. Kai stayed with her faithfully the entire time. When she was awake they talked about current events over at Tyson's and when she slept nurses tried to persuade Kai to eat something.

His crimson eyes had shadows under them when Mr. Dickenson came one afternoon. The jolly old man talked with Hilary a bit before directing his attention to Kai.

"Kai tomorrow is the new tournament. You are expected to compete." The man stated bluntly. Kai glanced at Hilary with reluctance in his eyes. When the brunette rolled her eyes at him and smiled he knew what she was thinking.

"Kai, get going. You need to train so you beat the other teams. Don't worry about me I'm fine." She said to the boy. Kai nodded slowly before kissing her lightly and walking out of the room with Mr. Dickenson. The man chuckled to himself as they walked in silence. He stopped abruptly as Kai glared at him in warning. His crimson eyes were focused straight ahead as the got out of the hospital.

The next day the Blade Breakers walked confidently into the stadium. They waited patiently as the announcers finished going over safety and rules. It wasn't until they were going to sit in their usual spot that the referee announced a new rule.

"Today, we will have our teams split into groups of two. They will then battle it out until the last pair is standing." The referee said over the microphone. The Blade Breakers stared in shock as the referee led Max and Tyson away leaving Ray and Kai partners.

The White Tigers and All Stars were divided as well and the competition began. After facing Lee and Mariah, Kai and Ray were able to advance in the ranks. They watched as Max and Tyson annihilated Emily and Johnny. Before long the final match was set. Max was faced against Ray ending in a tie. The two friends smiled at each other despite their obvious aggravation.

Kai and Tyson walked to the dish and faced each other. The navy haired boy tried his best to glare into Kai's fierce crimson eyes but knew it was a pathetic attempt. Kai stared at Tyson with a smirk as they launched their blades. The crowd cheered as the beyblades clashed but neither of the teens seemed to notice.

Max and Ray glanced at each other nervously from where they sat as Kai released Dranzer's flames. The dark blue blade seemed to glow as it crashed into its white enemy with so much force the beydish began to crack under pressure.

"Just give up Kai. You cant beat me and never could!" Tyson sneered at his friend. Kai simply stared at the boy in disbelief. 'Could he be _that_ angry about me going out with Hilary?' Kai thought to himself.

He felt his power slip as Tyson released Dragoon's power. Tornadoes threatened to tear Kai's blade apart until he heard a faint sound from behind him.

"C'mon Kai! You can do it. Kick that overgrown lizard's ass!" Loki yelled from the front row. Kai stared in shock as Sora began to yell as well.

"Show him what that 'Flaming Turkey' can do!" Sora yelled. Kai's eye twitched at the boy's remark but ignored it for the moment.

"DRANZER!" he yelled out with a burst of anger and confidence. In a sudden blast of heat and red light, the glorious phoenix rose from the bitchip. The stadium seemed to go mute as the beast charged at Tyson's blade.

As the smoke cleared the stadium was filled again with the roar of excitement. Tyson's blade had been thrown out of the dish and planted in the wall behind the stunned boy. Sora and Loki cheered as they jumped over the wall and ran to their hero.

Kai smirked triumphantly at Tyson before picking up Sora and putting him in a headlock.

The boy yelled in protest as Loki laughed. "Flaming Turkey!" Kai yelled as he sat on the boy. Sora struggled to get away but found he was laughing to hard to move an inch.

"Kai, how does it feel to have beaten the world champion, not to mention your teammate?" a reporter asked. Kai looked up at her before flashing a smirk and answering.

"It just shows that he need to train harder. Luckily, I'm his captain and I will definitely make sure he does." Kai stated still smirking as he noticed Tyson's horrified face.

"KAI!" a female voice yelled as the reporter moved on to question Ray.

Hilary charged through the crowds as she made her way to where her champion stood. Before he could say a word Sora and Loki backed away while the brunette threw her arms around the dual haired boy.

"You were fantastic! I was able to watch the whole thing on the way here!" Hilary stated happily as she continued to hug him. She heard him laugh slightly before he hugged her back.

"I thought you were stuck at the hospital?" he asked curiously.

"They let me out early thanks to Mr. Dickenson." She replied laughing in the direction of Mr. Dickenson's face.

Kai simply smiled and hugged her again. They could hear Loki and Sora making noises as if they were disturbed by what they were doing but ignored them.

"Kai…" Loki interrupted finally as he tugged on the boy's scarf. Kai looked down affectionately as the boy's green eyes shifted to the floor. "Well…we were…wondering…" he began to mumble.

Apparently Sora got annoyed at how slow his brother was because he simply interrupted.

"We were wondering if you'd teach us how to beyblade!" Sora stated giving a look to his shy brother. Loki simply blushed and nodded his head. Kai laughed and nodded his head.

"Sure thing guys. I'll teach you everything I know." Kai stated as he ruffled the twins' hair. They began to smile brightly at him and jumped up and down.

"KAI'S TEACHING US HOW TO BEYBLADE!" they both yelled excitedly. Kai and Hilary laughed at the two but their attention was soon back to each other.

"Hilary…?" Kai began shyly. When he confirmed that he had her undivided attention he got the confidence to continue, "You love me right?" as she nodded he continued, "Will you…marry me?" he finished.

Kai stared into Hilary's shocked face and stared intently into her mahogany eyes trying to figure out the emotion that was filling them. She looked confused but very excited. He was able to breath again when he saw her smile brightly.

"Yes." She whispered as she threw her arms around him again, "Kai, I love you so much." She continued.

Kai was smiling as he took in the sweet scent of Hilary's hair. Strawberries filled his mind and he found himself chuckling slightly as he thought about the red berry that now helped to fill his mind.

"I love you too, Hilary." He whispered back as he pulled a small box from his pocket. Hilary gasped in shock as she realized what he had. Inside the box was a small diamond ring that fit Hilary's finger perfectly.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: YAY! Sorry I just thought that would be the perfect little ending. I'm going to write an Epilogue next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm hoping you'll like the next/last chapter. Tell me what you thought so far.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue for real

CWG: Okay sorry, I was trying to think up new ideas for my sequel and this ending. After a LONG delay (which I'm extremely sorry about) I've finally decided on a few good ideas that I hope you all will enjoy. I hate to say that I'm going to have to postpone the whole happy ending for a while. Sorry…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN. (Loki and Sora)

Enjoy…

♦♦♦♦

Kai waited on the beach in front of the small crowd of familiar faces. Tala nudged his arm lightly but hard enough to get the boy's attention. Kai glanced in confusion at his best man and noticed him and Bryan standing calmly and smiling slightly back at him. Kai couldn't help but smile slightly as well when he recognized their attempt to give him some encouragement and support.

After glancing into the crowd again Kai noticed everyone gasp in excitement as the music started. Kai's attention was immediately pulled towards the beautiful figure walking down the beach happily.

Hilary was wearing a long white dress that fit her petite form like a glove. She carried a beautiful bouquet of roses, lilies, and baby's breath. Her hair was pulled into ponytails with white ribbons and she had a veil with floral embroidery. Kai watched as Emily and Mariah walked behind her excitedly holding smaller bouquets and wearing matching dresses. The two girls both had baby blue dresses and silver ribbons in their hair.

All together Kai couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful Hilary was compared to the other two girls. He stared at his fiancé in awe as she stood next to him. Hilary's mahogany eyes seemed to smile in confusion at the boy.

Loki and Sora both walked anxiously towards the couple holding the rings. The twins were smiling and seemed to almost run over to Kai and Hilary. Kai was brought out of his trance and smiled at the girl of his dreams as he recited his vows in front of the crowd. Hilary smiled at him as she began to recite her own vows and before long the priest said the words they were waiting patiently to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The man said smiling slightly when the newlyweds practically jumped at each other. The crowd cheered in happiness as the two kissed. Kai could hear Kenny crying with Max and Ray trying to comfort the two. Tala and Bryan smiled brightly at them and clapped while Mariah and Emily smiled patiently.

Kai laughed slightly when he heard Loki and Sora pretend to gag at the sight of the kiss, but didn't stop. Soon after the whole ceremony was over Hilary and Kai were able to leave for the after party. As they left Kai couldn't help but notice Tala answer his cell phone behind the crowd of people who were now saying goodbye. He watched curiously as Tala's facial expression changed and Bryan began to talk to him seriously.

Kai carried Hilary to the car but couldn't get the horrible feeling in his heart that something was up. He closed his crimson eyes and shook his head fiercely as he decided to push the feelings from his mind.

♦♦♦♦

As time passed Hilary and Kai were able to spend more time together. When they talked to Mr. Dickenson about their honeymoon they were happy to hear that they were going to go all around the world.

They left on their trip soon after and didn't return for nearly two months. When they returned to Japan they were greeted at the airport by the Blade Breakers and Mariah. They stayed at Tyson's dojo and soon realized how much had changed while they were gone.

Tyson had obviously moved on and was now dating a girl named Samantha, who was apparently Max's cousin. Ray and Mariah had finally gotten engaged and were still planning their marriage. Hilary and Kai spent the night talking with their friends before they realized that Mr. Dickenson hadn't come with the twins.

Hilary looked over at the phone expectantly and Kai knew she was itching to call the man. He placed a hand on her shoulder before going over to the phone. He dialed the number of the BBA office and a woman answered.

"BBA main office, how may I help you?" the woman asked politely. Kai asked for Mr. Dickenson and the woman transferred him directly to the man's office.

"Hello, Stanley Dickenson speaking." Kai recognized the jolly voice instantly.

"Hello, Mr. Dickenson? It's Kai. I was wondering where the twins are. Could I talk to them?" Kai spoke slowly as a familiar feeling came to his heart.

"Well actually Kai, they don't live here anymore. I thought you knew…"Mr. Dickenson replied. Kai could hear the confusion in his voice as he explained, "Kai, Hilary's father came by while you two where away. He has custody over the boy's now. He said he would try to contact Hilary, but I can see that he didn't speak with her yet."

Kai could feel his grip loosen on the phone as he gaped in shock. Gone. The word seemed to echo in his mind as he thought about what was being said.

"Kai?" The man's voice broke through Kai's thoughts and brought him out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Kai's voice seemed broken and he didn't even recognize it.

"Look, I know this is hard to understand but he really is a good man. He isn't like _her._ Really Kai I promise, this time they are safe." Mr. Dickenson assured, "Look Kai, you can have the number if you'd like, ♦♦♦3457, go ahead and call them up. They'd love to hear from you. Good bye Kai." As the man finished his sentence Kai could hear him hang up the phone.

Kai's crimson eyes seemed to go blank slightly as he began to dial the phone again, this time calling the number he was just given. It rang three times before a man answered. Kai was reluctant to speak as the man spoke.

"Hello?" the voice spoke as it began to get aggravated by the silence.

"Hello, this is Kai Hiwatari. I was hoping that I could speak with Sora or Loki." Kai stated clearly. He could hear the man pause slightly before calling to the boys. Kai was relieved to hear Loki laughing in the background as Sora answered the phone.

"KAI!!" the boy yelled happily.

"Hey Sora. How've you been?" Kai asked quietly. He could hear Loki talking to his dad about something along the lines of homework as Sora began to recite everything that had happened while they were gone.

"Kai, when are you and Hil coming to visit us?" the boy asked.

"We were hoping to see you tonight. But we'll try to visit soon, alright? I'm going to put your sister on the phone now okay?" Kai walked over to where his wife was sitting and handed her the phone. When she finally heard the small voice on the other end her eyes lit up.

"Hey Sora. How are you doing? Are you being good?" she asked. Kai let her talk to her brother as he walked back over to the gang.

The night continued and everyone exchanged stories from the past two months. Kai and Hilary were finally able to leave the next morning at ten o'clock. The two walked hand in hand towards Kai's apartment. Kai chose not to speak about her father and instead the two began to talk about their friends. After a while they found that there wasn't anything else to talk about and silence engulfed their conversation.

"He left. He wasn't supposed to come back." Hilary whispered finally. Kai looked at the girl sympathetically and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"It will be alright Hilary. They are safe with him…" Kai whispered in her ear. Hilary simply nodded and Kai could see she was fighting back tears. He stopped walking and turned to face her. Hilary let her mahogany eyes rest on the ground and Kai lifted her chin so he could look into her face.

"It will be alright, Hilary." He stated confidently as he kissed the girl lightly on the forehead and then on the lips.

"I know…" Hilary replied silently as she buried her face into her husband's chest.

The two continued to walk home in silence. They barely looked at each other but anyone could see that the two were silently comforting each other. As they walked Kai noticed Hilary began to doze off slightly and yawn. He chuckled slightly and lifted his wife into his arms. She seemed to get shocked at his actions but before long she was asleep in his arms. Kai couldn't help but laugh slightly as he carried Hilary home. He scanned her peaceful features and burned the image into his memory.

When they reached the apartment building Kai carefully maneuvered through the building and up to his apartment. He was about to pull out his key when he noticed the door was unlocked and open slightly.

Kai glared slightly in confusion at the door as he placed Hilary in a more comfortable position. He kicked the door lightly as the door swung open. He walked cautiously into the room and placed Hilary lightly on the couch. He was about to stand up again when he heard the door close behind him. Kai instantly spun around in shock as he was met with a horrible sight.

"Tala…?" Kai choked as he took in his friend's appearance. Tala's brilliant red hair was matted and thrown around loosely. His blue eyes seemed dim and faded while his clothes were ragged and torn. Kai stared in awe as his friend seemed to limp towards him.

"Kai, he's back." Tala managed to whisper as he collapsed to the ground.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: Dun dun dun. (lol) So that is the ending of this story and the 'beginning' of its sequel. I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to get the sequel up as soon as possible. So tell me what you thought. I'd love to hear what you have to say about any ideas or information that would help make this story better. Until next time…


End file.
